The Music Page
This is The Music Page. It is for users to have fun and add their favorite songs to the wiki for enjoyment. You can request songs in the comment section below. Also, if you choose a good enough song, (must be catchy but not too catchy) it will be the song of the week. Plus as well, just going on here instead of YouTube is easier. Well for me it is. Sorry but please don't go off and put a song on here yourself, you need to request it. Also, I don't want military (or instrumental) , I'll do another page for that. I just don't want it on here. I'll say it again, no military songs on this page, I'll do a different page for it. It probably would be important for your guys so that's why, not because I don't like it. For instrumentals and more, go Here. REQUEST A SONG!!!!!!!!!! Music Videos File:Hot Problems "Party with My Friends" A Star Wars Sing-Along File:James Bond - Another Way To Die - Quantum Of Solace theme-0 File:Casino Royale - Chris Cornell - You Know My Name File:HALO 4 - Glad You Came (The Wanted Parody) File:Taylor Swift - "I Knew You Were Trouble" PARODY File:P!nk - So What File:New kids on the block - Dirty Dancing (with new pics) File:SOPHIE - LEMONADE (OUT ON NUMBERS) File:Avicii - Hey Brother File:Will.i.am - thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber-0 File:White Walls Macklemore Lyrics File:New Kids On The Block - Crash (Official Lyric Video)-0 File:BLOCKPARTY-1 File:OneRepublic - Counting Stars File:Mad World - Gary Jules File:Skillet - Awake and Alive File:Pillar - Hypnotized File:Three Days Grace - Time Of Dying Music Video (Never Back Down) File:Clean Bandit - Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne) (Official Video) File:Clean Bandit - Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne) (Official Video) File:New Kids On The Block - Summertime File:Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea File:One Pound Fish - £1 Fish Man - O-Fish-Al Video File:MAGIC! - Rude File:Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son File:Skillet - Monster (Video) File:300 Music Video (Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away)-0 File:Star Wars The Clone Wars~Louder Than Words File:Halo Music Video - I Don't Care File:Skillet - Never Surrender Music Video File:Falling Towards The Sky File:Halo - Diamond Eyes HD File:Stormtrooper Shuffle - Star Wars Parody (Everyday I'm Shuffling) File:Medal of Honor Linkin Park - "The Catalyst" Trailer File:Linkin Park - What I've Done File:Star Wars Clone Wars AMV - 5 Season Tribute File:Imagine Dragons - Demons (Official)-1 File:Jeff Williams- Donut The Musical (feat. Dan Godwin) (audio lyrics) File:Linkin Park - Iridescent HD - from Transformers Dark of the Moon File:"Hymn to the Fallen" by John Williams-0 File:Imagine Dragons - Radioactive File:The Killers - I've Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier File:Jonathan Archer-Diamond Eyes File:Jason Derulo - "Wiggle" feat. Snoop Dogg (Official HD Music Video) File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Another One Rides the Bus File:Halo- I won't back down File:Huey Lewis and the News - Back in Time File:Glenn Miller-"Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree" File:We Are Hollywood Undead Halo 4 Music Video File:JOE TURNER Shake, Rattle and Roll 1954 File:WALTER MURPHY- A Fifth of Beethoven (extended version) File:British Army musicians flashmob "Sing, Sing, Sing" in Chamberlain Square, Birmingham, 21 Sep 2013 File:Green Day -Boulevard of broken dreams- Official Video-0 File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Tacky File:The Cars - You Might Think File:Dust in the wind lyrics - Kansas File:Huey Lewis And The News - The Heart Of Rock & Roll File:Anyway You Want It- Journey File:Journey - Lovin Touchin Squeezin File:Journey - Lights - HD File:Journey wheel in the sky with lyrics File:Susanne Vega - Tom's Diner File:Fall Out Boy - Centuries (Audio HQ) File:Kwabs - Walk (Audio) Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Jokes Category:Community Corner